Familia
by leah9712
Summary: Los juguetes ya están acostumbrados a su nueva vida con Bonnie. Sin embargo, su líder, el sheriff Woody, pronto se ve atacado por la voz de su pasado e inseguridades. Cuando el vaquero se pierde en la feria, su familia va a buscarlo. Pero nadie se esperaba que en esa feria estuviera un juguete que conoce a Woody mucho más que su propia familia.
1. Prólogo

Decidí subir este fic (incompleto) ya que quería compartir una enseñanza (al igual que con mis otros fics). Espero que les guste ;) 

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

4/12/2012

La Luna empezaba su fase creciente en el cielo negro que a duras penas era iluminado por las estrellas que lo adornan por la noche por culpa de los focos de la nueva atracción que atraía tanto a niños como adultos. Esa feria había atraído la atención de todo el mundo que vivía en Kentucky.

Se alongó un poco para mirar, asegurándose de no ser vista. Ya era de madrugada y todavía eso, en vez de vaciarse, parecía llenarse cada vez más. Dio un fuerte suspiro, al menos esta vez nadie había sido perdido o abandonado a su suerte. Los humanos, todos eran iguales. Al principio parecían quererlos incondicionalmente, pero luego se olvidan de ellos y los dejan abandonados en un rincón. La gente que ahí iba solía participar en los juegos que ofrecían como premio juguetes de toda clase, pero los humanos siempre fueron insensibles y si no es lo que ellos querían, lo tiran y se olvidan de él.

Entonces, llegaba su parte, ayudarles a escapar de ahí encontrando a alguien que sí lo quisiera, o que al menos lo aparentara. El caso era que ella no quería seguir viendo cómo cada vez más juguetes se unían a lo que él llamaba "familia". Eso no era una familia, era una pesadilla. No podía ni quería seguir viendo eso día sí y día también, pero no podía huir. Eso era impensable para ella. ¿Quién querría a un juguete tan viejo? No le podía hacer la competencia a juguetes nuevos. Pero, sobre todo, no podía irse porque la necesitaban ahí. ¿Quién si no iba a repararlos cuando _él_ los rompiera?

Ella estaba atada de pies y manos ahí, por una cosa o por la otra. Y no sabía qué le aterraba más: si el hecho de que un día la descubrieran o el mundo exterior. No, el mundo era peligroso para un juguete. Ya solo le quedaba rezar a quienquiera que estuviera arriba — si es que había alguien — porque los ayudaran y eso se acabara de una vez.

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, asfixiándose a causa de la falta de aire que el nerviosismo le proporcionaba. No podía dejar de correr, tenía que seguir. Una voz burlona sonó de pronto: ¿Dónde está tu niño ahora, sheriff?. Luego, cayó, encontrándose frente a frente con lo que siempre había temido: el fuego._

_ En medio de toda aquella basura, lo llenaba todo. Era sofocante y, si tuviera la capacidad de sudar, lo hubiera hecho. Comenzó a escalar, creyendo inútilmente que podría llegar arriba, que podría escapar. Pero para su desgracia él siempre tenía los pies en la tierra incluso cuando no lo quería y sabía que ya no había escapatoria. Respiraba intentando coger algo de aire, pero el humo llenaba el ambiente._

_ No se atrevía a mirar atrás. Era el último sitio en el que quería acabar. Siempre había tenido miedo a romperse, a ser reemplazado, a ser donado... Ahora, irónicamente, lo prefería todo antes que acabar así. Una voz volvió a sonar y, aunque no fuera la de ese traidor, le seguía siendo conocida: ¿Dónde están tus amigos ahora?._

_ Se puso las manos en la cabeza, desistiendo así en seguir trepando entre la basura. Ahora no, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo tenía que volver? ¿Por qué y encima justo ahora? La voz sonó con burla, como alguien que se recochinea en el peor momento de tu vida por no haberle escuchado antes._

_ El calor se incrementó y él sabía lo que eso significaba. Sin querer empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que así todo pasaría rápido. Los recuerdos corrían rápidamente por su cabeza. Cuando ya estaba cerca del fuego, la voz volvió a sonar:_

_No puedes durar eternamente._

_ Entonces, se sintió caerse dentro de su pesadilla y todo se volvió negro para él._

Se despertó con un grito ahogado, no porque la niña que dormía a su lado podía despertarse y verlo vivito y coleando, sino porque el terror le había robado su voz. Respiró algo agitado mientras miraba a su alrededor: sí, era la habitación de Bonnie. Suspiró aliviado e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos; la universidad, la guardería, el camión de la basura, el vertedero, el incinerador...

Tembló un poco al recordarlo de nuevo. Todos los juguetes se habían quedado algo traumatizados con esa experiencia tan desagradable, habían estado a punto de abandonar el mundo para siempre... Y ellos quejándose por estar en el desván. Tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para poder superarlo y volver a su vida normal; es más, el primer invierno que pasaron con Bonnie siempre estaban inquietos cuando la niña jugaba con ellos cerca de la chimenea encendida. Si todos pudieron superarlo, ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

Saltó de la cama después de asegurarse de que Bonnie estuviera dormida y trepó hasta el alféizar de la ventana, para ver el cielo nocturno, adornado con perlas que brillaban junto a la Luna, que empezaba a oscurecerse por el lado izquierdo. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él había tenido una pesadilla, cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado aquella voz en su cabeza que lo hacía dudar de sí mismo y de las personas que quería? Hacía ya mucho, no cabía duda... Desde que _él _llegó, para ser más exactos; claro que se acordaba de cuándo había desaparecido todo eso, así como se acordaba de cuándo le habían vuelto...

Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que todos estaban durmiendo. Sí, Woody Pride era así, incluso en esos momentos en los que el miedo le inundaba, siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Quizá no era solo el hecho de que los quería y no quisiera preocuparlos, sino que creía que si su mente estaba ocupada no pensaría en nada. Ni en Andy, ni en la universidad, ni en el incinerador... Creía que todo desaparecería si él no le prestaba atención; pero las noches eran otra historia. Todos dormían, menos él. Y las noches son el momento perfecto para que los malos pensamientos y recuerdos te ataquen, dormido o despierto.

Nada. Ni un alma. Suspiró aliviado de que no hubiera despertado a ninguno de los juguetes y de que nadie lo hubiera visto así. Miró la cama y después a Bonnie. No, no podía. Se conocía y sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño y, que si lo hacía, no sería para soñar cosas bonitas.

Buzz se despertó sobresaltado; no se había escuchado nada en la habitación y los demás dormían plácidamente. Aun así, algo en su cabeza le decía que algo malo pasaba y que por eso se había despertado. Se levantó poco a poco para no despertar a Jessie, que dormía pegada a él. Desde el "incidente", ambos habían empezado una relación y estaban más unidos que nunca; pero eso de dormir juntos lo habían hecho desde la primera noche que Jessie llegó a casa de Andy.

Hay juguetes a los que les aterra la oscuridad. Le había dicho Woody antes de irse a acostar. Quizá tú puedas ayudarlos. Comentó a sabiendas de su habilidad para brillar en la oscuridad.

_No tardaré mucho, no le dará tiempo a despertarse._ Pensó antes de salir del cajón de los juguetes y echar un vistazo a afuera. Entonces, vio a Woody en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no estaba con Bonnie? Desde que llegaron, Woody había vuelto a ocupar un lugar importante en el corazón de su dueño, y sabía que si la pequeña se despertaba y no lo veía a su lado se pondría como loca. Aun así no se preocupó mucho; no sabía cómo, pero Woody siempre sabía qué hacer y cuándo; supuso que era la experiencia de los 17 años que supuestamente tendría el vaquero encima.

Bostezó y volvió a meterse dentro del cajón, aunque en su estómago se formó un bulto. ¿Debía irse a dormir sin decirle nada, sin asegurarse de si estaba bien? Normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero desde que llegaron de la guardería, ambos estaban algo distanciados. No sabía si Woody o los demás lo había notado o eran cosas suyas. Se atrevería a decir que no era desde que estaban en casa de Bonnie, ese distanciamiento empezó desde que Andy dejó de jugar con ellos. Woody formó en muro a su alrededor tan rápido que el guardián espacial ni se dio cuenta y, aunque siguieran liderando el cuarto juntos, su relación no era la misma. Buzz sentía que le ocultaba algo, más que ocultar, le temía a algo y no quería decírselo.

Jessie se revolvió en sueños, aferrándose a Buzz, como en busca de consuelo y tranquilidad. Le funcionó, pues ya empezó a dormir y respirar serena. Él la abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no pasaba nada, que eran paranoias suyas; de todas formas, inventarse la realidad siempre se le había dado bien...


	2. Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO I:**

_**"La noche le abre la puerta a los recuerdos"**_

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de Bonnie, dando a ver que ya era por la mañana, y le dieron a la pequeña en la cara, despertándola poco a poco. Dio un profundo bostezo y se desperezó como cada mañana.

—Buenos días, Woody —saludó la pequeña mirando a su lado izquierdo y encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con la almohada vacía—. ¿Woody? —preguntó preocupada, mirando por todos lados. Levantó la manta, desesperada, y se tranquilizó al encontrarlo ahí—. Qué susto, pensaba que te había perdido... —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Woody había pasado a ser su juguete favorito desde que ese chico... Andy, le regaló sus juguetes. Lo encontró un día que salía saltando y cantando de la guardería colgado de un árbol. Le pareció raro encontrar un juguete ahí e intuitivamente lo cogió. Eres mi ayudante favorito, le dijo una grabación que se notaba que tenía varios años encima, pero que seguía sonando perfecta, a su parecer. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, esas palabras hicieron que el sheriff le pareciera simpático y se ganó su corazón. Después vino la rabieta... ¡Había desaparecido! No sabía cómo pudo ser, nada más se despertó y el vaquero ya no estaba. Por suerte, al día siguiente apareció ese chico con uno igualito. Sabía que era imposible que fuera el mismo, pero Bonnie lo sentía así.

—¡Bonnie! —la llamó su madre—. ¿Estás despierta? ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a la guardería!

—¡Sí, mamá!

Saltó de la cama y se fue al baño a asearse y luego se fue a desayunar mientras hablaba con sus padres. El Sr. Anderson tuvo que irse temprano porque le tocaba una reunión importante ese día y volvería tarde. Tener a un padre que trabaja en una fábrica aburrida (según Bonnie) no era algo de lo que se alegrara, pero al menos tenía los fines de semana para disfrutar de él; y a su madre, que trabajaba en la guardería Sunnyside, una suerte, porque así tenían el mismo horario y podían verse más a menudo.

Los juguetes de Bonnie estaban petrificados en la habitación de su pequeña dueña, escuchando con atención cada ruido. El grifo del baño, los cubiertos, las llaves, la puerta y, por último, el motor del coche alejándose.

—No hay moros en la costa, chicos —aseguró Woody, levantándose de la cama y comprobando cómo todos salían a hacer su vida y disfrutar de un poco de espacio para ellos mismos.

Woody bajó de la cama, viendo cómo no había problemas y era una mañana tranquilita. Seguramente Barbie y Ken volverían a escribirles, hablándoles sobre la última novedad en Sunnyside. El sitio había dado un gran cambio desde que Lotso no estaba... Apretó los labios. Lotso... Qué traidor... Y qué idiota él, que fue el que lo ayudó. Si no hubiera sido por eso...

Meneó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan malos y volvió con su rutina de siempre: entretenerse. Mantenía la mente ocupada todo el día, desde que se levantaba, hasta la hora de dormir. Era la única forma de no pensar, de no recordar. Pero hoy no había nada con lo que entretenerse, todos estaban tranquilos. ¡Pero si hasta el Sr. Patata y Hamm estaban hablando tan tranquilamente!

—Woody —lo llamó una voz ronca. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Slinky con un tablero de damas—. ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro —aceptó gustoso, eso también lo mantendría ocupado.

—Vale, pero esta vez soy las rojas —sentenció el can.

—Como quieras —comentó el vaquero—, seas negras o rojas te voy a ganar.

Buzz vio a Woody y a Slinky desde el escritorio de Bonnie. Parecía estar de mejor humor o al menos tenía mejor cara que anoche. Pero Buzz conocía muy bien a Woody y sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa no había felicidad de verdad. Últimamente el vaquero había tenido la costumbre de llevar una careta con todo el mundo, incluido él. Y solo había una cosa que le sacara más de quicio que eso y era él mismo. ¿Desde cuándo él había tenido miedo de acercarse a Woody a decirle cualquier cosa? ¿Desde cuándo algo dentro de él le había impedido acercarse a él? Woody tampoco se acercaba a él. ¿Serían verdad sus suposiciones o nada más estaba exagerando?

—_Howdy_, Buzz —le saludó una voz femenina.

—Jessie, hola... —le saludó también, algo sobresaltado—. Qué susto...

—No sabía yo que un guardián espacial tuviera miedo a un saludo —comentó riendo—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Pensar —admitió, sin entrar en detalles.

Por un momento pensó en contárselo a Jessie. Ella también estaba muy unida a Woody. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él la había salvado de quedarse sola, le debía mucho, al igual que Buzz... Además, Jess siempre supo escucharlo cuando lo necesitaba y su carácter tan animado y jovial le ayudaban a olvidarse de lo malo y seguir para delante, por eso se enamoró de ella.

—¿Pasa algo entre Woody y tú? —preguntó directa, colocando el brazo izquierdo en su cadera.

Otra cosa característica de la tirolesa era que siempre decía las cosas directamente. Paró un momento y la miró de arriba a abajo; Woody y Jessie tenían bastante en común, sobre todo en eso, no se andaban nunca con rodeos si había una pregunta que ocupara su mente.

—¿Sinceramente? —le preguntó Buzz haciendo que ella asintiera—. No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Pues que no lo sé —repitió tajante.

—Están algo distanciados.

Buzz abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Entonces tenía razón él y no eran cosas suyas?

—Desde que volvimos de Sunnyside —continuó Jessie al darse cuenta del silencio—. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, pero nadie tiene valor para decirlo.

—Menos tú —dijo Buzz sonriendo un poco—. Una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti.

—Hay que ir de frente —comentó ella sonriendo también—. La edad me ha hecho ver que solo tenemos una vida y que en vez de amargarnos debemos hablar y decir las cosas.

Buzz pensó un momento. Era verdad, Jessie también tenía algunos años encima. Había tenido una dueña antes que Andy y que Bonnie y era la mayor de aquí, si alguien sabía algo de la vida, esa era Jessie.

—Seguro que no es nada —dijo de repente Buzz—. Estará algo raro por estar en una nueva casa, a todos nos pasa.

—Sí, seguro... —dijo la vaquera poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Sabes lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes? —preguntó, acercándose a él. Luego, elevó los dos brazos—. Tú... —dijo, moviendo el brazo derecho, dándole a ver que era él—... y Woody... —esta vez movió la mano izquierda—...y a hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar.

—¿Hablar? Dudo mucho que pueda, él es muy _secretoso_ —dijo Buzz poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quizá con los demás, pero tú eres su mejor amigo.

Buzz se quedó rígido al oír esas palabras. ¿Su mejor amigo? Últimamente más que amigos parecían conocidos, y había días en que ni eso... Como Jessie había dicho, se habían distanciado. ¿Por qué? El juguete espacial no lo sabía y creía — o quería creer — que el vaquero tampoco. Era cierto que si surgía algún problema ambos siempre estaban ahí para ayudar, como habían hecho desde hacía 13 años; pero ya no compartían el tiempo como antaño. Cada uno iba por su camino y había días que eso desquiciaba a Buzz...

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada Jessie al darse cuenta del pesado silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

—Nada... —respondió rápidamente—. Solo... pensaba un poco...

—¿Qué es lo que no paras de pensar? Últimamente lo haces mucho.

—Es muy largo de contar.

—Bueno, Bonnie no vuelve hasta las dos —respondió riendo y sentándose de patas cruzadas sobre el escritorio—. Tenemos tiempo de sobra —añadió mientras le gesticulaba con la mano izquierdo a Buzz que se sentara a su lado—. Además, ya te lo he dicho, hablar es una buena medicina para las penas.

Buzz dudó un momento antes de sentarse; Jessie tenía razón, ¿qué mal le haría? Podía confiar en ella. Esa vaquera era buena escuchando y mejor aún dando consejos y siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos... De nuevo la imagen de Woody le vino a la mente. Esos dos eran totalmente iguales.

Woody a duras penas podía concentrarse en el juego. Gruñó un poco por lo bajo para que Slinky no le oyera; creyó que si se ponía a jugar, se distraería... Se equivocó. El rojo de las damas le quemaba la vista, haciéndole recordar "el incidente" y el negro le hacía pensar en la oscuridad que le llenaba de miedo. Sin querer recordó cuando conoció a Jessie. Tan llena de energía y alegre... ¿Quién le iba a decir que a ese alma libre le pararía su miedo atroz a la oscuridad? Y a pesar de que se enfadaron porque él se rehusaba a irse a Japón y que deseara marcharse de ahí, la comprendió, desde el primero momento. ¿Cuántas veces a él no le había dado un ataque de ansiedad por sus miedos? Lo bueno es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último... De nuevo, desde que _él _llegó. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Desde que él llegó su vida cambió mucho, a mejor.

Y, aunque Jessie creyera que no, Woody la entendió mejor que nadie pudiera haberla entendido jamás cuando le contó la historia de Emily. Quizá a él no le habían tirado o lo habían donado, pero sí se encontró muy solo durante años. Todavía recordaba ese frío desván y las noches en las que le faltaba el aire. Pero nunca se lo dijo y por eso ella y todos pensaban que él no tenía ni idea de lo que era sentirse desplazado y olvidado. Es que él, incluso en casa de Bonnie, seguía siendo el consentido. Pero peor aún, era el líder de los juguetes y Woody sabía que eso significaba ser el más fuerte de todos, aunque el dolor le partiera el corazón, aunque fuera el que más miedo tenía, aunque se sintiera más perdido que nadie... No, él no podía mostrar debilidad, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía relajarse...

—Woody, ¿Woody? ¡Woody! —llamó tres veces Slinky. El sheriff lo miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos. —Te toca —le informó señalando el tablero.

—Perdón, Slinky —se disculpó meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha—. Estoy algo ido hoy.

Slinky asintió y Woody se quedó un rato quieto. ¿Cómo debía mover ahora? Colocó una pieza al tuntún olvidándose del sentido común y Slinky se la comió, muy feliz. Woody sonrió un poco. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Slinky. Desde el principio él fue el que le había ayudado y apoyado, el que siempre había creído en él. Incluso cuando todos creyeron que había tirado a Buzz por la ventana, él siguió creyendo en él.

Slinky es el perro más fiel que puedas tener.

Eso le había dicho Andy a Bonnie cuando les presentó a todos. Y cada definición no podía ser más acertada. Una oleada de melancolía le recorrió el cuerpo. Andy... Ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que pertenecían a Bonnie. La niña se parecía tanto a él... Con una imaginación desbordante que le hacía sentirse vivo aun y cuando estaba "congelado", durmiendo con ella y alejándola de las pesadillas... Ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Pero si no podía hacerlo ni estando al lado de Andy, no podía hacerlo estando al lado de Bonnie.

—Gané —dijo Slinky, feliz, meneando el rabito y sacándolo de sus pensamientos por enésima vez hoy.

—Bien hecho, Slink —lo felicitó Woody, intentando alejar los pensamientos.

Se sentía tan mal por él. No le había prestado atención, y eso que fue él el que le dio la idea de jugar, para que se distrajera un rato... ¿Sería que todos se habían dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo raro? Tenía que tener cuidado, no podía permitir que los demás le vieran flaquear...

Se dejó caer sobre el asfalto y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el cojear de su pata izquierda. Se apoyó en las rejas que daban acceso al lugar, que por el día estaba sin un alma, comprobando cómo ese endemoniado camión al que había estado atado durante dos años se alejaba. Suspiró aliviado. Al fin era libre de nuevo... ¿Pero adónde iría ahora? No podía volver a Sunnyside, estaba seguro de que Ken había llevado en marcha su plan de "Sunnyside puede ser un lugar molón si nos llevamos bien"...

_Ilusos..._ Pensó enfadado el peluche, mientras gruñía, lleno de cansancio. Un juguete no puede durar eternamente, un juguete es fabricado para que le tiren a la basura... Un niño nunca podrá amar a un juguete de verdad, no cómo ellos querían ser amados. Esos años de felicidad en los que parece que su niño los quiere con todo su corazón no son más que una ilusión que en nada desaparece; la inocencia es asesinada por la madurez y la madurez lleva consigo su exterminio y su infelicidad. Los dejan olvidados y rotos, desolados, sin hogar... A veces, el sufrimiento viene antes y eso es peor. Todos saben que el niño, poco a poco, crecerá y los olvidará, pero no se puede prever que un día todo cambie por culpa de otro juguete, no se puede prever que otro ocupe el corazón de tu querido niño y que tú quedes en el olvido.

—Los niños no son capaces de amar de verdad a los juguetes... —pensó en voz alta y cayéndose a causa del cansancio.

—Muy cierto.

Se oyó una voz tan grave y oscura que con tan solo oírla le dieron escalofríos, ¿quién era? Miró por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie. Era como si la voz saliera de la nada. ¿Estaría empezando a volverse loco?

—Pobre osito... —volvió a hablar la voz, con fingida pena—. Tu niño ya no te quiere, ¿eh? —añadió con voz burlona—. Tranquilo, a todos nos pasa.

Lotso miró hacia delante, para encontrarse con un muñeco bastante tétrico. Era tan alargado y tenía tantas costuras por todas partes... Con solo mirarlo ya se sabía que tenía muchos años encima y que por eso estaba bastante estropeado... Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con un gran sombrero de copa negro en su cabeza; su cabeza no era más que un redondel de tela beige (seguramente en sus inicios había sido blanca) con una gran boca que aparentemente estaba cosida, pero los hilos rotos le daban a ver que eso no le impedía hablar; y sus manos, del mismo color que la cabeza, poseía cinco largos dedos.

—¿No tienes adónde ir, osito? —preguntó sonriente, una sonrisa que le hubiera helado la sangre si acaso su cuerpo estuviera lleno de ella, como los humanos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó bruscamente Lotso, poniéndose de pie para no mostrarse débil ante el desconocido.

—Eso lo eliges tú —le respondió acercándose a él lentamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que sus dos caras se rozaron—. Yo puedo ser un enemigo... o un amigo —añadió, quitándose el sombrero de delante de los ojos, dando a ver que eran dos botones negros.

Le tendió la mano y Lotso se le quedó mirando. La tela estaba tan desgastada... ¿Cuántos años tendría ese muñeco? Le daba muy mala espina. Pero por eso mismo decidió cogerle la mano. A esas personas mejor tenerlas de amigas que de enemigas. Además, ¿qué tenía que perder?

El sol se puso por el horizonte, bañando al cielo de algunas pinceladas anaranjadas, para luego dejar paso al negro de la noche. Algunas estrellas brillaron débilmente, por culpa de la contaminación lumínica, y Woody se apoyó sobre la ventana. Bonnie estaba abajo, seguramente terminando de cenar con sus padres, y los juguetes volvían a tener un momento para ellos, aunque algunos ya estaban durmiendo o se habían acostado, ya que sabían que la niña ya no iba a jugar más con ellos hasta mañana.

Durante el día Woody había intentado entretener su mente para no pensar en las imágenes que no paraban de entrar en su cabeza sin su consentimiento, pero, ¡maldita sea!, al parecer hoy todos estaban tranquilos y habían hecho un pacto de paz... ¡Pero si normalmente no existe el día en que ellos no se maten hasta por la más absoluta estupidez!

_ Mi suerte, _Pensó con fastidio Woody, _mi maldita y endemoniada suerte._ Casi sin darse cuenta, levantó el pie derecho, para encontrarse con el nombre de "Andy", mal escrito a causa de la corta edad que tenía el muchacho cuando decidió escribir su nombre en él para no perderlo. Rio un poco al recordarlo, cuando él se lo dio Andy se había puesto tan contento... Pero después la felicidad se convirtió en miedo cuando pensó que podría perderlo. Así que cogió una cera negra y, dificultosamente por sus tres años, escribió su nombre. Desde ese día fueron inseparables. Woody siempre era el héroe en los juegos, le acompañaba a la hora de comer, en su primer día de escuela, en sus momentos de estudio, en sus noches... Le acompañó cuando él y Andy habían perdido a una persona muy querida... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

De pronto sintió un bulto en su garganta. ¿Se había olvidado de su nombre? ¿Del nombre de ese niño que le había salvado de la soledad y que lo había querido como ningún niño podría querer nunca a ningún juguete? Lo intentó y lo intentó, pero el nombre no le venía, ni siquiera su rostro o su voz infantil. Solo recordaba la cara y la voz que tenía el día en que lo perdió y su corazón pareció volverse de piedra en tan solo un segundo. ¿Por qué solo recordaba eso? ¿Y si eso, aunque le doliera recordarlo, también lo olvidaba? ¿Es que cuando un juguete cumple años se olvida de sus anteriores dueños? No podía ser, Jessie recordaba a Emily a la perfección, aunque le hubiera hecho daño.

Miró por la ventana y se fijó en una farola, iluminando con un círculo el suelo. Esa imagen le trajo un recuerdo que, aunque él no quisiera, seguía siendo nítido.

5/12/1957

_Se despertó de repente, sintiéndose algo mareado. Era una sensación extraña... Si hubiera tenido los conocimientos que hoy en día tenía, habría pensado que esa debe ser la sensación que todo el mundo tiene, no cuando se despierta, sino cuando _nace_. Solo podía mirar hacia el frente y no podía moverse, una fuerza que no podía describir se lo impedía y le obligaba a quedarse quieto, reduciéndole a un simple espectador. Un gran faro le daba en la cara, haciendo que la vista le doliera y que sintiera un calor sofocante._

_ Una gran mano apareció de repente, tapándole por un momento la luz y dándole algo de alivio. Pero pronto el alivio se sustituyó por dolor, un dolor punzante. Clavar, clavar... Algo estaba siendo clavado en su pecho y desclavado, y luego clavado de nuevo y otra vez desclavado... Y así muchas veces seguidas... Cómo dolía, por Dios... Qué ganas tenía de salir corriendo de ahí, pero la fuerza le obligaba a quedarse quieto, a aguantar el dolor en contra de su voluntad._

_ No supo cuánto tiempo ese gigante se había pasado clavándole aquella aguja en el pecho. Sentía que los minutos eran horas y las horas días... ¿¡Es que nunca iba a acabar!?_

—_Listo —el anciano habló, bastante orgulloso de su trabajo, mientras lo movía en varias direcciones para poder observarlo bien—. ¡Otro a la caja!_

_ ¿A la caja? ¿Qué caja? El viejo lo lanzó hasta un hombre un poco más joven que él, que lo cogió al vuelo y lo colocó en una caja de cartón, en donde le ataron las muñecas y los talones fuertemente con alambres; luego, le colocaron una tapa de plástico delante._

_ Cuando lo dejaron solo, al fin pudo moverse con libertad. Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, para poder desatarse, y aunque el dolor lo estuviera matando, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que salir de ahí. Le empezó a faltar el aire y juraría que hasta sudó. ¿Ellos podían sudar? Ahora mismo le importaba bien poco._

—_Vamos, vamos... —susurró para darse ánimos a sí mismo e intentar soltarse de su agarre._

_ El alambre de su mano derecha empezó a soltarse poco a poco, al no estar muy bien atado, y en unos pocos minutos estaba libre para poder desatar su otra muñeca y sus pies. Aporreó la puerta de plástico, desesperado. Sintió claustrofobia de repente y empezó a hiperventilar y a marearse. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza pateó el plástico varias veces, logrando que una pequeña rendija se abriera. Suspiró aliviado y saltó fuera de la caja, para luego encontrarse con muchos otros como él en el mismo estado. Pero ellos no se estaban moviendo, estaba petrificados, ¿por qué él no estaba igual?_

_ Se oyeron pasos en la lejanía, con unas voces ininteligibles. Miró por todas partes y se encontró con un aparato de ventilación en el suelo. No se lo pensó dos veces; saltó del carrito en donde se encontraban las demás cajas para terminar en el suelo y corrió hasta el aparato, abriendo la tapa y metiéndose dentro._

—_¡Vamos, date prisa, ya tendrían que estar colocados! —le regañó el anciano al becario._

—_¡Ya va, ya va! —se quejó el joven, el cual cogió la caja vacía en donde Woody había estado metido hacía nada—. ¿Y esto? —preguntó extrañado._

—_¡Deja de distraerte con chorradas! —volvió a rugir el mayor._

_ Woody dio un suspiro de alivio, ya vio que no le echarían en falta. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con un gran agujero negro. Qué oscuro estaba aquello... Tragó un poco y se adentró en la oscuridad, rezando por que pudiera encontrar una salida... Pero si encontraba una salida... ¿adónde iría?_

4/12/2012

Woody empezó a menear la cabeza en un inútil intento de alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Jadeó un poco, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento durante todo ese tiempo. Se apoyó en la ventana en busca de apoyo. ¿Lo habrían visto los demás? Su plan de parecer fuerte se estaba yendo al traste por culpa de esos malditos recuerdos que de repente no paraban de atormentarle. ¿Por qué ahora que todo estaba bien?

—¿Woody?

El vaquero se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Buzz. No supo si sentir o no alivio. Él no quería que nadie lo viera ahora mismo, sobre todo Buzz. Desde que salieron de casa de Sid él jamás había vuelto a mostrarse débil o asustado delante de él, y desde hacía más tiempo, delante de nadie... En los ojos azules de su amigo se notaba una clara preocupación y él se sintió algo mal. ¿Hacía cuánto que él no se acercaba a Buzz como hacía antes para charlar y pasar el rato, sin que tuviera que ver con algún problema familiar?

Desde que Andy creció y los dejó "olvidados" en el baúl, ambos cada vez se hablaban menos y después de Sunnyside parecían dos desconocidos. Ni siquiera cuando Buzz llegó como un lunático se habían tratado así, ni se habían sentido así, y eso que cada uno iba a lo suyo y no trabajaban juntos. Woody no sabía lo que había pasado, pero poco a poco le fue dejando de lado, a él, a Jessie, a Perdigón, a Slinky... A todos. Puede que no les negara la ayuda, ese era su trabajo, pero sí que prefería quedarse solo por si acaso uno de esos recuerdos lo atormentara delante de alguien... Como acababa de pasarle ahora...

—¿Te pasa algo? —Buzz habló de nuevo, al ver que no tenía respuesta por parte de su amigo.

—No, está bien, Buzz, siento si te desperté... —se disculpó, evitándole la mirada sin saber muy bien por qué.

—No estaba dormido —le contradijo, intentando acercarse un poco—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, en serio... Solo estaba...

Calló de pronto. ¿Se lo contaba, se callaba, confiaba o no? Le conocía desde hace trece años, por amor de Dios. Ambos habían pasado mucho y se conocían mejor que a ellos mismos. Woody sabía que jamás podría engañar a Buzz aunque le dijera hasta la saciedad que no pasaba nada. Porque pasaba, y vaya que sí pasaba. Lo sabía Woody, lo sabía Buzz y de seguro ya todos en la habitación lo sabían. Un muro invisible los separa siempre, un muro que sin querer el vaquero había construido como aquella vez, impidiendo entrar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar, aunque fuera para ayudarlo.

—Creo que la noche no te sienta muy bien, vaquero —comentó, mirando por la ventana.

Le miró de reojo. ¿Acaso él lo había visto anoche? Lo que le faltaba. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a él? ¿Cómo explicárselo a nadie?

No se lo cuentes; no te va a entender.

Woody se atragantó sin darse cuenta. ¡Esa voz otra vez! Creyó que eso ya había pasado, pero anoche volvió para atormentarle en su sueño... en su pesadilla. Miró a Buzz un momento. Claro que él no lo iba a entender, ni él ni nadie, por eso siempre se lo guardó para él. Era una cosa muy extraña, eso no debió pasarle nunca, eso no le debe pasar a un juguete nunca. Se sintió tan mal de repente. Qué mal había tratado a Buzz cuando éste llegó inmerso en su mundo imaginario... No le hacía daño a nadie... Pero por aquel entonces el corazón de Woody a duras penas sentía nada por nadie, excepto por su niño, y era tal el odio que sentía hacia él por estarle quitando (sin darse cuenta) a la única persona por la que aún sentía algo, que no podía evitarlo.

Eran celos. Sí. Sus amigos tenían razón. Los celos lo reconcomían por dentro, cuando lo veía, cuando le oía hablar, cuando veía cómo se ganaba el cariño de todos, incluido el de Andy, tan rápido. Y ese ego... ¡Por favor, qué ego más grande tenía por aquel entonces!

Celos. Pero no sólo porque le estuviera "quitando" a Andy, como todos creían, sino porque él vivía de la manera que él quería: despreocupado. ¿Por qué él podía ser tan distinto a los otros juguetes y podía aún así vivir tan... tan... a su bola? ¿Por qué Buzz sí y Woody no? Esa duda aún a día de hoy le volaba por la cabeza. Incluso ahora, si Buzz se despistaba de algo no pasaba nada, era el segundo al mando, pero si lo hacía Woody seguramente dirían que es un inútil y lo dejarían de lado. ¿Qué sería Woody si no fuera el líder? Esos pensamientos no lo dejarían en paz; no podía relajarse, lo atacarían como el buitre ataca al débil moribundo en el desierto.

Remordimientos. Aún a día de hoy los sentía. Le había tratado muy mal y Buzz le perdonó, ¿cómo fue posible? Sí, él lo había salvado de que Sid lo hubiera volado en mil pedazos, pero _él_ fue el responsable de que eso pasara. Si Woody no hubiera querido que lo eligieran a él, si no hubiera pulsado el botón de RC antes de lo previsto, si se hubiera agachado Buzz cuando la lámpara daba vueltas y no él... Puede que Buzz nunca se hubiera arreglado, pero, ¿qué más daba? Él era feliz así. Remordimientos y culpa, ¿por qué lo trató así por ser un poco más diferente a los demás? Pero si ahí el que parecía haber venido de otro planeta era él...

—Oye, Woody, si quieres hablar de algo...

—No pasa nada, en serio, Buzz —le cortó, quizá un poco más brusco de lo que él quisiera—. No es nada. —repitió con un tono de voz más suave—. Sólo... La noche le abre la puerta a los recuerdos, eso es todo.

Antes de que Buzz pudiera preguntar nada, se oyeron unos pasos acelerados y las voces infantiles de las pequeñas guisantes, Peatrice, Peanelope y Peaty, dieron la voz de alarma.

—¡Que viene Bonnie!

Todos se fueron corriendo olvidándose de lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo y cayeron congelados en el lugar que deberían. Bonnie entró al segundo de que todo el mundo estuviera listo en su sitio, llena de energía para ser casi el final del día.

—¡Hola, juguetes! —les saludó como era normal en ella. Luego cogió a Woody en brazos, abrazándole fuerte—. Esta noche, papá, mamá, Woody y yo vamos a salir un momento. ¡Nos vamos a la feria! ¡Hoy es la última noche que abren y mamá me prometió que iríamos y ha podido cumplir su promesa! —Bonnie abrazó más fuerte a Woody y cogió el pomo de la puerta—. ¡Pórtense bien, vendremos enseguida, lo prometo!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se llevó a Woody con ella. Era normal. Se repetía la misma rutina que con Andy: Woody siempre era elegido para dar una vueltita y ver cosas nuevas con su dueño. Nadie le dio importancia, incluso los juguetes que le pertenecían a Bonnie inicialmente se acostumbraron a que Woody fuera el favorito.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó emocionado Rex, una vez se oyó el motor del coche alejarse de la casa—. ¡Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos!

—Podemos ver una película —sugirió Dolly, la muñequita de trapo.

—¡O podemos hacer nuestra propia película! —dijo soñador Púas, el erizo tan unido al arte dramático.

—Eso mejor dejémoslo para la hora de juegos, pinchos —dijo riendo Poni, el unicornio de la pequeña.

—Pero que sea una que nos guste a todos, ¿eh? —comentó Hamm, el cerdito hucha.

—¡Sí, por favor, la última vez no pude dormir en dos semanas! —lloró Rex recordando la última película que vieron, una terror.

—Mira que eres gallina, reptil extinto —se quejó el Sr. Patata—. No daba tanto miedo.

—Claro, como digas —se metió Jessie, riendo divertida—, por eso tuviste que dormir pegadito a Totoro cada noche.

—¡E-eso es mentira! ¡Deja ya de mentir! —le rugió rojo de vergüenza.

Todos bajaron al salón, mientras seguían discutiendo sobre qué película iban a ver. Las de miedo estaban descartadas; las de romance generaban quejas por parte de la mayoría de los chicos; las de acción abrían un debate sobre cómo de fuertes debían ser... Jessie paró a Buzz y esperó a que los demás estuvieran un poco más alejados para empezar a hablar.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Woody? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pude hablar, pero no solucionar nada —le respondió con clara molestia.

—Bueno, quizá esta noche mientras todos duerman puedan seguir hablando. Más tranquilos seguro que están.

—Que no sirve, Jessie. No está de humor para hablar con nadie.

—Seguro que ahora viene de mejor humor —Jessie, como siempre, tan cabezota—.¡Que viene de la feria! ¡Qué suerte! Eso anima a cualquiera. ¡Nada malo pasa en las ferias!


	3. Había durado mucho la tranquilidad

**CAPÍTULO II:**

_**"Nos había durado mucho la tranquilidad"**_

El camino en coche se le hizo interminable. La falta de sueño y el traqueteo le obligaban a dormirse, pero el vaquero se negaba en rotundo aunque fuera estando congelado. ¿Y si tenía una pesadilla delante de Bonnie? No podía permitirse eso, podrían descubrirle; y con él, al resto de juguetes del mundo. La niña lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, temerosa por salir de noche y él sentía que con el calor del cuerpo de la pequeña las ganas de dormir se le multiplicaban.

Se intentó entretener mirando por el parabrisas, observando las luces de las farolas que iluminaban la carretera. Apartó la vista poco a poco, para que ningún humano lo notara; la última vez que había centrado su atención en esas luces había recordado aquel horrible día. ¿Por qué ese recuerdo estaba tan nítido mientras que el de su primer dueño era tan borroso, casi inexistente?

Su primer dueño... Sabía quién había sido, pero no recordaba los días en los que el pequeño jugaba con él, ni cómo era su cara o su voz. Incluso empezó a olvidarse de lo que le dijo a su hijo el día en que él se fue de su lado para siempre; creyó que esas palabras las recordaría siempre, pero poco a poco fueron abandonando su mente... Lo único que él tenía en la cabeza ahora eran justo las imágenes que él no quería volver a ver y eso le enfadaba y le molestaba...

Y era consciente de que los demás en la habitación se estaban dando cuenta. No le prestó atención a Slinky hoy cuando jugaban a las damas y, aunque el perrito se fue muy contento porque había ganado, también se le notaba preocupado, normalmente Woody no era tan distraído; Jessie se fijaba mucho en él, lo había notado, y sabía que ella sabía que algo malo pasaba y que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Seguramente había incitado a Buzz a que hablara con él, pero como de costumbre, el vaquero no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado y reservado. Esto no podía decírselo a nadie, ¿quién iba a comprenderlo, quién podría ayudarlo? Aunque se sintiera mal por su amigo, Woody no iba a contárselo, sería perder el tiempo; además, su plan era entretener la mente para olvidarse del problema, si lo hablaba con alguien seguro que se desmoronaba y eso era lo último que quería.

—Ya hemos llegado, Bonnie. — Anunció sonriente su madre, mientras se bajaba del coche con su esposo.

Bonnie saltó del coche llena de alegría una vez su padre le abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando el lugar: ¡era tan bonito! Las coloridas luces lo iluminaban todo y la música de las atracciones dejaban en el olvido al silencio que la noche suele tener como compañero. Muchos niños corrían entusiasmados mientras sus padres los perseguían para evitar perderlos; los adolescentes por su parte estaban tan emocionados como los niños, pero evitaban mostrarlo para no parecer críos, y se entretenían comiendo algodón de azúcar y en atracciones más movidas y entretenidas para su edad. Incluso algunas parejas de adultos disfrutaban del lugar, caminando como dos jóvenes enamorados y subiéndose a la noria o a cualquier atracción lenta.

La niña sonrió llena de emoción, ¡nunca antes había visto tanto movimiento, tantos colores, tanta alegría! Corrió para entrar dentro de la feria, pero su madre la paró, cogiéndola por el hombro.

—Espera, Bonnie, ¿y qué pasa con él? — Preguntó señalando a Woody. —Podrías perderlo.

—¡No, no lo perderé, mamá, lo prometo! — Dijo nerviosa la niña ante la idea de perderlo.

—Bonnie... — Dijo su madre, con un deje de "nos conocemos".

—Tu madre tiene razón, — Intervino su padre. —será mejor que lo dejes en el coche, es el lugar más seguro.

Bonnie dudó un momento. No quería separarse de Woody, pero quería menos perderlo. Optó por hacerle caso a sus padres y dejó al vaquero acostado en el asiento de atrás, se despidió de él, prometiéndole volver pronto, y se fue con sus padres.

Cuando Woody se encontró solo, miró por la ventana cómo su dueña y los dos adultos se iban a pasárselo bien. Woody no sabía si sentirse feliz por tener un rato para él o frustrado porque podría dormirse sin quererlo. Se acostó y apoyó la mano izquierda en la frente, mirando al techo del coche. Entonces lo recordó: esa era la misma postura que él tenía cuando Andy y su madre habían parado en la gasolinera Dinoco y Buzz y él se pelearon porque sin querer Woody le lanzó por la ventana. De nuevo volvió a sentirse mal. Incluso peleados, Buzz nunca se separó de él, se mantuvo a su lado desde que entraron en casa de Sid hasta que salieron, y aun a día de hoy esa costumbre perduraba.

Te está sustituyendo.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, colocando ambas manos en las orejas. Esa voz otra vez, no... ¿Por qué había vuelto? Pensaba que ya se había librado de ella, hacía más de diez años que no la había escuchado, que no le había hecho dudar de él y de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y que dependían de él. Lo peor de todo es que si la oía ya no podía ignorar lo que le había dicho. Era verdad que al principio se sintió a un lado por culpa de Buzz, pero él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de eso, Buzz nunca quiso sustituirle, ni antes y mucho menos ahora. Eran amigos, o al menos eso creía él. Últimamente no se habían comportado como tal.

Se dejó caer, acostándose de nuevo. Se empezó a sentir mareado de pronto y sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, creyendo que así se encontraría un poco mejor. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y no podía aguantarse más, se durmió.

5/12/1957

_ Woody había estado caminando por el conducto de ventilación siguiendo su (pobre) instinto, aunque estuviera caminando hacia delante, sentía que en vez de avanzar, retrocedía; cada vez se sentía más lejos de alguna salida. Estaba tan oscuro y sucio ahí dentro, el vaquero se vio obligado a abrigarse a sí mismo para darse algo de calor y consolarse._

_ Una luz le llamó la atención y miró hacia delante; había una abertura como la que había entrado en el suelo en la que brillaba una fuerte luz. Se acercó rápidamente y se puso de rodillas encima de la tapa con rejas para poder ver. ¡Gigantes! Como el que le había hecho tanto daño con aquella aguja, como el que le había metido en esa prisión de plástico. Aunque también había algunos más pequeños, pero grandes igualmente en comparación con su tamaño; estos saltaban llenos de alegría y correteaban por los pasillos. ¿A qué tanta alegría? Observó las estanterías que habían a los lados: estaban llenas de juguetes, como él, encerrados. Pero ninguno parecía desesperado, parecían dormidos, tranquilos... ¿Por qué él no había sido igual? ¿Por qué él era tan raro?_

_ Una voz mecánica y con eco sonó en el lugar, diciendo algo así como que iban a cerrar una puerta. ¿Se iba a quedar encerrado ahí? Le entró el pánico de pronto y su cerebro empezó a funcionar rápidamente, intentando encontrar alguna solución para poder salir de ahí._

—_Vamos, vamos, piensa... — Se dijo así mismo, mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente._

_ La puerta que estaba a sus pies se abrió, haciéndole caer. Se paralizó, inconscientemente. ¡Él no quería quedarse quieto, tenía que salir! Pero, al parecer, cada vez que se encontraba con uno de esos gigantes algo en su interior le obligaba a quedarse quieto, como si de vida propia careciera. Todas esas personas gigantescas lo ignoraban, pasando de largo de que ahí, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba él. Un hombre de avanzada edad que allí trabajaba (se notaba por su mono color verde oscuro) paseaba por el pasillo con un gran cubo que no paraba de empujar. Woody lo vio claro._

_ Cuando el cubo pasó por encima de él, se agarró fuertemente, mientras miraba hacia delante. El hombre salió del centro comercial, dejando el cubo a un lado mientras abría un contenedor. Para cuando le había dado la vuelta al cubo para tirar la basura que había adentro, Woody ya se había soltado y salido corriendo, apoyándose contra el muro._

_ Miró hacia arriba: el cielo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, ni siquiera las pocas estrellas que parecían estar pegadas a él o la luz de las farolas o del cartel del centro comercial lograban iluminar nada alrededor de Woody. Para él, en ese momento, lo inundó la oscuridad de aquel cielo que le pareció tan inmenso e interminable. Se sintió más pequeño que nunca ante tan grandiosidad, se sintió tan agobiado con tanto negro a su alrededor. Quiso ir hacia atrás, pero chocó contra la pared que tenía detrás; quiso correr, pero se encontraba paralizado. ¿Adónde iba ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de él?_

4/12/2012

Woody se levantó de pronto, sobresaltado y con la mirada borrosa. Ya no reconocía el coche de Bonnie, ya no se acordaba de que eso ya había pasado y que ahora no pasaba nada, ya no sabía, ni reconocía nada. Jadeaba y jadeaba, en busca de un aire que parecía no llegar, le dolía cada vez que inspiraba. Miró hacia el frente y volvió a ver el cielo nocturno y, como en su pesadilla, las coloridas luces de la feria no lograban hacerle olvidar el negro del cielo que parecía envolverle en contra de su voluntad.

No pudo más, no aguantó más. Se levantó sin ser dueño de él mismo, quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió corriendo después de cerrarla. No podía quedarse ahí dentro, el sentimiento de claustrofobia llenó su ser, agobiándole cada vez más. Necesitaba huir ahí. Corrió, creyendo que alejándose del coche y quedándose solo todo eso pasaría, todo eso se esfumaría.

Qué inocente, qué tonto, qué inútil...

Creyendo que del miedo y del pasado se puede huir...

Woody se volvió a colocar las manos en las orejas mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, cállate! — Gritó impotente, olvidándose de que podía ser visto u oído.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño cobertizo que se encontraba alejado y olvidado de la feria. Se apoyó en el muro en busca de aire. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero una sensación rara estaba dentro de él, algo que le hacía seguir sintiéndose inseguro. De pronto, se oyeron las puertas un coche y Woody temió lo peor. Corrió hacia delante, encontrándose con una verja, que le permitió ver el coche de la familia Anderson alejándose de la feria.

—¿Es que Bonnie no se da cuenta de que no estoy ahí? — Preguntó en voz alta, sintiendo una sensación de _déjà vu_ que no le gustó nada.

Miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué podía hacer... ¡Estaba perdido! ¡Solo y perdido! Empezó a hiperventilar, sin creerse que podía quedarse ahí perdido para siempre.

—No, no... Seguro que mis amigos vendrán a buscarme... — Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando calmarse.

¿Por qué iban a molestarse en buscar a alguien que no quieren?.

Woody bufó molesto. ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué él le hacía caso como si acaso fuera la voz de la razón? Miró en dirección a la feria y vio a un equipo de televisión filmando varias atracciones. Una bombillita se le iluminó en la cabeza. Era una locura, una locura muy arriesgada, pero era lo único que le tenía para poder tener la certeza de que saldría de ahí.

La noche había pasado rápida en casa de Bonnie. La pelea sobre qué película ver había sido más entretenida que ninguno de los largometrajes que ellos sugerían. Buzz paró la pelea entre Hamm y el Sr. Patata antes de que eso terminara en desgracia y Jessie rio divertida, viendo que seguían igual sin importar el paso de los años. Slinky empezó a hacer zapping, ignorando a los demás, que poco a poco se fueron calmando y se unieron a él.

—Oye, Slink, ¿no podríamos ver otra cosa? — Preguntó en tono aburrido Poni, mientras bostezaba.

—Sí, llevamos más de una hora viendo el Discovery Channel. — Se quejó la Sra. Patata.

—Pues para estar informado. — Explicó Slinky. —Que con tanta incultura a mi alrededor ya no sé ni en dónde vivo.

—Ooooh, vamos, Slink... — Intervino Jessie, haciendo un puchero. —¿No me lo dejas ni a mí? — Preguntó, con ojitos de cordero degollado.

—A ti, claro. — Le dijo sonriente.

—_Ye-ha!_ — Gritó emocionada la vaquera, cambiando de canal.

Jessie cambiaba rápidamente los canales, buscando algo que le resultara interesante a ella. Quizá podía parecer egoísta, pero ella siempre decía que "quien tiene el mando es quien manda", y no había nadie que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

—¡Eh, miren, es la feria a la que ha ido Bonnie! — Dijo Dolly, señalando a la pantalla.

Jessie dejó el reportaje puesto; también tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la feria a la que había ido su pequeña dueña. Cuando Buzz se sentó a su lado, se recostó sobre él, con cara de notable comodidad.

—Oooh, qué bonitas son las luces... — Dijo soñadora mientras veía las tenues luces que iluminaban la feria y oyendo la voz de la reportera de fondo.

—¡La barca vikinga! — Gritó eufórica Trixie. —¡Siempre he querido subir en ella!

—¡El gaaaaancho! — Dijeron los tres alienígenas al ver la misma atracción de la que ellos habían salido.

Todos los juguetes miraban en silencio las imágenes de la feria que tanto había llamado la atención, no solo a los humanos, sino a ellos también. Miraban la televisión soñadores, imaginándose en sus atracciones favoritas. La voz de la reportera no era más que un sonido lejano al que no le prestaban atención. La última imagen que el reportaje mostró fue la de un puesto de tiro de aro. En la pared había un montón de juguetes puestos en fila, esperando ser ganados. Algo marrón llamó la atención de Dolly.

—Hey, ¿ese no es el sombrero de Woody? — Preguntó extrañada a su familia.

—Eso es imposible. — Dijo Buzz, aunque él se acercó un poco, para asegurarse.

Los demás le imitaron, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor o acercándose. Al lado de un oso de peluche de Winnie the Pooh, un sombrero de vaquero marrón se movía de derecha a izquierda, aunque pasaba desapercibido en comparación con los demás juguetes, llenos de colores vivos y llamativos. Suerte que Dolly siempre tuvo vista de lince.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Sí es su sombrero! — Gritó asombrada Jessie.

—Pero, ¿por qué no está con Bonnie? — Preguntó preocupado Buzz, mirando a su novia, que estaba igual de angustiada.

El cerrojo de la puerta se oyó, dando a ver que los Anderson estaban de vuelta. Sonrisitas, el payaso que había ayudado a Woody a saber la verdad sobre Lotso y lo que pasaba en Sunnyside, apagó la televisión rápidamente, y los demás juguetes se escondieron debajo del sillón, escuchando la conversación de los dos adultos.

—Gertrude, ¿estás seguro de que has mirado bien? — Preguntó susurrando el Sr. Anderson, sujetando a una Bonnie dormida entre sus brazos.

—Claro que sí, Jonathan. — Respondió molesta y algo angustiada la madre. —He buscando por todas partes, pero el vaquero no está. ¡Es como si se hubiera esfumando! — Acabó la frase con la voz rota. —Oh, cuando Bonnie se despierte...

—No pasará nada, Gertrude, buscaremos entre los tres. — La tranquilizó su marido, conocedor también de las rabietas que la pequeña se cogía si un juguete le faltaba, sobre todo si ese juguete era su favorito. —Seguro que estará ahí, ¡no ha podido irse solo!

Los dos adultos subieron las escaleras para irse a acostar. Cuando los juguetes oyeron los ronquidos del padre de familia, salieron de debajo de su escondrijo.

—He ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta, Comandante. — Dijo Dolly seriamente, mirando hacia al tele apagada, como los demás, que guardaban silencio, sin creerse lo que habían visto.

—Ya decía yo que nos había durado mucho la tranquilidad... — Comentó molesto el Sr. Patata.


	4. Porque se la debemos

**Había publicado este capítulo junto con el 2. Siento las molestias.**

**CAPÍTULO III:**

_**"Porque se la debemos"**_

—Por eso hizo eso... — Comentó Buzz para sí mientras recordaba la escena del reportaje. —Para ver si nosotros lo veíamos.

—Hay que ir por él. — Sentenció Jessie con voz rota aunque autoritaria.

—¿Cómo, bonita de cara? — Le preguntó con su conocido mal humor el Sr. Patata. —¿En la alfombra voladora? Te recuerdo que la feria está a kilómetros de aquí.

—¡No me importa! — Gritó la vaquera presa del pánico. —¡Él lo haría si fuese alguno de nosotros!

—Jessie tiene razón. — Comentó Buzz, poniéndose a su lado. —No perdemos nada por intentarlo, hemos hecho cosas más difíciles.

Todos se quedaron callados y mirando al suelo. Sí, no era la primera vez que hacían cosas que los juguetes normales tacharían de "imposibles". Habían recorrido media ciudad para encontrar al sheriff una vez; ¿qué les impedía hacerlo una segunda?

—Yo voy. — Dijo Slinky, uniéndose a los dos juguetes. —Jessie tiene razón, Woody iría.

Perdigón se fue enseguida al lado de Jessie y la vaquera le acarició el hocico cariñosamente. Rex vaciló un poco, pero se unió también y Trixie, la dinosaurio de la niña, le siguió, haciendo que los juguetes (originales) de Bonnie miraran al suelo un momento, pensativos. Dolly dio un paso al frente y sus amigos la imitaron. Hamm miró de reojo a los señores Patata mientras se unía al grupo. La Sra. tiró a su marido del brazo y él gruñó por lo bajo, mientras el matrimonio se unía al grupo.

—Pero debemos saber quiénes vamos. — Comentó el Sr. Patata una vez se acercó.

—¿Cómo que "quiénes vamos"? — Preguntó confuso Rex.

—Hombre, digo yo que alguien deberá quedarse. ¿O vamos a dejar a Bonnie sin nadie?

—Pero, llegaremos antes de los Anderson se despierten, ¿no? — Cuestionó preocupada Dolly, tan fiel a su dueña.

—Lo intentaremos. — Dijo Buzz, intentando calmarla. —Pero el Sr. Patata tiene razón, algunos han de quedarse aquí.

—Yo me quedaré con Bonnie. — Se metió Sonrisitas. —No estoy hecho para salir a la calle.

Junto con Sonrisitas se quedaron los marcianos, las guisantitas, la Sra. Patata Totoro. El resto no quería dejar sola a su dueña, pero estaban preocupados por su nuevo amigo. Salieron de casa silenciosamente y unidos como un rebaño de ovejas, y se despidieron de sus amigos.

—Estaremos de vuelta antes de que Bonnie esté despierta. — Garantizó Buzz, saliendo el último.

—¡Tengan cuidado! — Gritó la señora Patata mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano. —¡Y no hablen con desconocidos!

La puerta se cerró tan silenciosamente como se abrió y los juguetes comenzaron a caminar por la oscura y fría calle. Buzz y Jessie iban delante, mirando pensativos a la acera, y detrás de ellos iban los demás, igual de callados e inmersos en su mente. Una voz aguda los devolvió a la realidad.

—Em... ¿Chicos? — Rex habló.

—Como digas una de tus chorradas... — Le advirtió el Sr. Patata, mientras lo miraba enfadado con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Rex? — Preguntó Buzz, dándose la vuelta para mirarle, al igual que Jessie.

—Es que... ¿En qué dirección vamos?

—Ah, es fácil. — Le respondió Buzz, mientras paraba de caminar, al igual que su familia.

—Ajá. — Asintió Jessie, sonriendo convencida.

—¿Qué te crees, que somos bobos y caminamos al tuntún? — Se metió el Sr. Patata.

—La feria está por ahí. — Dijeron todos los juguetes, apuntando, cada uno, en una dirección distinta.

La sonrisa de convicción se les borró a todos de la cara y empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, bajando poco a poco los brazos. El silencio en el grupo se hizo presente y sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos.

—Pues empezamos bien... — Comentó Hamm.

Woody se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared del cobertizo y acostando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. ¿Habría visto su familia su sombrero? Sabía que eso sería cuestión de suerte, pero la suerte normalmente estaba de su lado en estas situaciones. De todas maneras, sabía que Buzz y Jessie no se quedarían de brazos cruzados si veían que Bonnie llegaba a casa sin él. Intentó calmarse reconfortándose en la idea de que si Buzz pudo encontrarle hacía 13 años en casa de Al, podría saber dónde buscarlo ahora también.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza de repente con tanto recuerdo y tanta duda que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué dudaba de que Buzz supiera dónde encontrarlo o de que viniera a buscarlo? Habían pasado cosas mucho más difíciles que ir a una feria que está a unas pocas manzanas de la casa de Bonnie (desde la perspectiva de un humano, claro).

También estaba Jessie; desde que la conoció en 1999, nunca le había fallado. Era cierto que a veces se peleaban como si fueran hermanos o que dudara de su palabra, como cuando intentó convencer a su familia de que Andy quería colocarles en el desván y no tirarles, pero Jessie era una buena amiga que se preocupaba por él. Y tampoco era tonta. Jessie sabía que le pasaba algo, si no lo supiera, se acercaría a él jovialmente como solía hacer todos los días. Pero últimamente estaba alejada, como si no supiera cuándo debía acercarse a él.

Eres un estorbo para la familia.

Sólo sabes preocuparlos.

Acabarán dejándote de lado.

—Cállate ya, eres la última persona que quiero oír... — Susurró para sí, lleno de rabia, mientras se aferraba más a sí mismo, en busca de un consuelo que no llegaba.

Woody nunca soportó oír esa voz. Incluso cuando su dueño desapareció de su vida, la voz perduró en la cabeza del vaquero, llenándolo de dudas, de inseguridades, de miedos... Haciendo que, sin querer, alejara a todo el mundo de su lado, preocupándolos... Pero Woody no hablaría. ¿Para qué? No serviría, eso no tenía arreglo. No podía parecer débil delante de los demás. Tenía que mantenerse firme y seguro de sí mismo. Lo sabía, sabía que si él flaqueaba sembraría el pánico, le necesitaban al pie del cañón.

_¿En dónde se ha visto nunca a un sheriff débil?_ Pensaba siempre.

—A ver, señores, — Dijo Jessie, dibujando con una tiza en el suelo. —nosotros estamos aquí, — Dibujó una cruz en la acera. —y la feria está...

—Los Anderson siguieron recto, ¿no? — Preguntó Rex, haciendo memoria.

—No, creo que dieron la vuelta aquí, en este cruce. — Comentó Trixie, igual de perdida.

—Están locos, gente, — Se metió el Sr. Patata —la feria es todo recto y después hay que dar vueltas en una rotonda que hay por aquí...

—¿Qué rotonda dice, señor? — Preguntó confusa Dolly. —Aquí no hay ninguna rotonda.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Más que usted, que llevo viviendo en esta casa desde hace más años que ustedes, y me sé las calles.

—Pues, si tanto te sabes las calles, dinos por dónde ir, _lista_. — Gruñó el Sr. Patata.

—Es que no sé en dónde la han puesto, _listo_. — Respondió ofendida Dolly, utilizando su mismo tono despectivo.

Perdigón se acostó sobre la acera con semblante preocupado, mientras miraba el dibujo que sus amigos estaban haciendo en la acera. Quería encontrarlo, quería saber que se encontraba bien, quería tenerlo de vuelta en casa y jugar con él quitándole el sombrero, obligándole a perseguirle por toda la habitación hasta que llegase a él y entonces saltar sobre el vaquero mientras le lamía la carita. Desde el primer momento en el que le vio en casa de Al no podía creer que al fin su jinete estuviera con él después de tanta espera. No pudo reprimirse, ¡tenía que cabalgar con él, como siempre había soñado! Siempre fiel, a su lado, y siguiéndole a pesar de que él le gritara y se enfadara con él. No le importaba ni le importaría nunca que le gritara, él era así, y le gustaba tal como era, pues sabía que tras los gritos de enfado se escondía preocupación por su bienestar.

Jessie se dio la vuelta, aburrida de las discusiones de su familia y vio al corcel acurrucado en la acera, en sus ojos brillaba un brillo especial que la pelirroja entendió al instante, pues muchas veces sus ojos lo habían poseído también: tristeza. La vaquera se puso de rodillas a su lado, acariciándole la crin, como hacía siempre que quería mostrarle su cariño y apoyo. Perdigón le lamió la mejilla un par de veces, como signo de agradecimiento. Jessie suspiró amargamente.

—Lo encontraremos, Perdigón — La pelirroja intentó sonar convencida, pero la duda se veía clara en las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. —_Tenemos_ que hacerlo. — Esta vez habló para sí.

Entonces, se abrazó a Perdigón y él correspondió a su abrazo, acariciándole la espalda con su hocico. Fue cuando recordó los días que se pasó encerrada en aquella maldita caja. Se sentía sola, perdida, inmersa en la oscuridad. Algunas noches no conseguía conciliar el sueño por mucho que quisiera, y se quedaba mirando al techo (las tapas de la caja); el miedo y la desesperación le hacían ver que las tapas se le caían encima, que iban a aplastarla. El aire le faltaba y empezaba a hiperventilar en la oscuridad. Cuando Al consiguió a Perdigón y le metió en la prisión como a ella y el Capataz, él se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Era su roca. El juguete al que abrazaba en las noches de tristeza y soledad; el corcel podía no saber hablar, pero sus ojos y sus acciones decían mucho más que cualquier palabra de ánimo. Le abrazaba por el cuello, como ahora, y le acariciaba la crin para calmarse y ambos se dejaban dormir, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Mil veces la desolación venía a visitarla por las noches, recordando los buenos momentos con Emily, momentos que pensó que nunca acabarían. Muchas veces lloró. Sin derramar una sola lágrima por su condición de juguete de plástico, pero lloraba, al menos el llanto se oía en la oscuridad y en la estrechez de la caja. Así noche tras noche, hasta que se quedaba dormida, rezando para que no tuviera pesadillas… No llores Jessie,, le decía entonces Pete, el Capataz, un día el sheriff Woody vendrá y podrás salir de aquí.

La creencia de que Al un día encontraría al vaquero hacía que no se rindiera, por muy mal que se sintiera. Esperó más de diez años a que Woody viniera, a que el sheriff la rescatara y la hiciera feliz. Sin conocerle si quiera en realidad, Woody se convirtió en su héroe. Creía que sería como en la serie: un comisario valiente, listo, que logra salir airoso de cualquier situación... que la salvara cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero la inseguridad y el miedo le juegan malas pasadas a todos. ¿Y si Al nunca encuentra a Woody? ¿Y si no le caigo bien y me da de lado? ¿Y si me deja aquí, encerrada y olvidada?. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, luchó con ellos, hasta que un día...

—_¡Ye-haaaaaaaaaw! ¡Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, realmente eres tuuuuú! — Gritó entusiasmada mientras lo meneaba de allá para acá. Jessie no cabía en sí de alegría... —¡El Capataz siempre me dijo que vendrías!_

El mundo de Jessie dejó de ser oscuro, Woody lo iluminó cuando llegó. Aun y cuando le tomó por loca y no quería que se acercara a él, Jessie no podía evitarlo. ¡Su héroe estaba aquí, la sacaría de la oscuridad, la salvaría! Pero todo cambió repentinamente cuando Woody levantó su bota derecha y se leía la letra de un niño pequeño: "Andy". Todo se desmoronó de nuevo para ella, sus miedos se hicieron realidad: ¿Y si me deja aquí? Le contó lo que le pasó con Emily, no quería darle pena, pero sí quería avisarle de lo que le esperaba, una parte de su corazón seguía queriéndolo, de todas formas, ese _era_ su héroe.

El sonido del metal cerrándose del conducto de ventilación hizo que su corazoncito inexistente se rompiera en miles de pedacitos y de nuevo un llanto quería salir de su garganta. _Todas las personas a las que quiero me abandonan... Primero Emily y ahora Woody..._

—_¿Quién soy yo... para romper la pandilla del rodeo? [...] Chicos, vengan conmigo. Andy jugará con todos, ¡lo prometo! [...] Señorita, creo que se ha equivocado usted de vuelo._

No. Woody no era Emily. Woody era... Woody. El sheriff que siempre se había imaginado: valiente, pues fue a buscarla al avión a sabiendas de las consecuencias si algo salía mal; inteligente: siempre se le ocurrían grandes planes; compasivo: Woody salvó a Lotso en el vertedero, a pesar del mal que les había hecho; leal: Woody _jamás_ la abandonó, ni siquiera cuando decidió volver con Andy...

Perdigón notó el fuerte agarre del abrazo de Jessie. Empezó a preocuparse, Jessie no le había abrazado así de fuerte desde la última noche que pasaron en la caja llena de porexpán de la casa de Al. Los gritos de los demás no pasaron desapercibidos por él, algunos (todos menos Buzz y Slinky) estaban tirando la toalla y el guardián y el perro intentaban hacerles cambiar de idea y ser positivos, pero resultaba imposible. Dio un pequeño suspiro-relincho y entonces Jessie se separó rápidamente de él, sorprendiéndolo, y se puso al lado de Buzz, que estaba en el centro del círculo de juguetes, que discutían por todo lo habido y por haber.

—¡Vergüenza debería darles rendirse a la primera con él! — Gritó, llena de ira y con voz rota. Todos se callaron y se quedaron mirándola. Buzz intentó acercarse a ella al notar el dolor en su tono de voz, pero ella se apartó, no porque no quisiera abrazarlo (que se moría de ganas) sino porque era su turno de demostrar entereza en las situaciones difíciles. —Sé que es difícil llegar, pero hemos hecho cosas más complicadas y hemos salido airosos. ¿No es cierto?

Se quedaron pensativos ante sus palabras. La verdad es que recorrerse media ciudad en una noche y medio día y salir de aquella cárcel (también llamada guardería) parecía misión imposible cuando lo pensaron, pero ahí estaban, con una nueva dueña que los quería y jugaba con ellos como nadie había jugado durante cerca de una década.

—Chicos, no podemos rendirnos. — Añadió al rato, más calmada y apoyándose en Buzz, que le colocó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. —_Debemos_ hacerlo... porque se la debemos.

Sin querer, Jessie desvío la mirada a su novio y Buzz aguantó la respiración con sus últimas palabras. Sí, Buzz se la debía a Woody. Le animó cuando estaba deprimido y le salvó la vida y aun así le había fallado. Se aferró fuertemente a Jessie y ambos se miraron, con una culpa en sus ojos que el otro no podía explicar, pero lo pasaron por alto y miraron a su familia.

—Debemos entrar a casa... — Dijo de pronto Dolly, sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Ella también se estaba rindiendo? —...para conseguir un mapa. — Dolly, como de costumbre, tan lista. —Trixie, necesito que enciendas el ordenador y nos consigas la dirección. — Añadió, mirando a su amiga.

—Vale, pero tardaré un poco.

—Pues empecemos cuanto antes. — Comentó Buzz mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Los demás le siguieron y Perdigón se acercó a Jessie. La vaquera se paró al sentirle a su lado y le volvió a dar un abrazo, esta vez más flojo, pero con la misma cantidad de sentimiento. El caballo le sonrió y le lamió la cara, más jovialmente que antes y Jessie rio. Estaba feliz porque había cumplido su objetivo: no permitir que nadie se rindiera.

—Te encontraré, Woody. — Dijo, como si acaso el vaquero pudiera oírla a pesar de la distancia. —Aunque todos desistan, yo no me rendiré. No pararé hasta encontrarte... — Caminó hacia dentro de casa, con su brazo derecho encima del cuello de Perdigón.

_Casi te pierdo una vez, no dejaré que eso pase otra vez._

Woody seguía apoyado en la pared del cobertizo. Gracias a Dios la voz se había callado, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios y la inseguridad. ¿De verdad su familia iba a encontrarlo, de verdad podría volver a casa, podría volver a jugar con Bonnie? Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el cielo. Estaba totalmente despejado y el viento empezaba a soplar por esas horas de la noche, haciéndole tener algo de frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor. Justo cuando pensó en levantarse para poder encontrar algún refugio calentito, oyó un ruido.

No podían ser humanos. La feria ya había cerrado al ser tarde en la noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Jamás le había dado miedo la oscuridad, pero verse en aquel lugar tan negro le daba escalofríos. Se dio la vuelta, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero el ruido volvió a sonar. Ahora no le quedaban más dudas: ¡eso había sido de verdad! Sonó entre un lugar del suelo en donde las hierbas habían crecido libremente, ningún humano se había preocupado de cortarlas. Se sintió algo molesto: ¿es que cuando un humano crece ya le da igual todo? Fue cuando vio a las hierbas moverse y el ruido volvió a sonar.

—Será el viento... — Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a darse le vuelta. —A ver, ¿en dónde...?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando algo saltó encima de él, haciéndole caer. Woody dio un pequeño grito que se ahogó al ver que no era más que una dragoncita color rosa de peluche. Parecía nueva y sus ojos de plástico blanco y negros estaban llenos de vida, como una niña pequeña. El vaquero siempre tuvo debilidad por los niños (¡era un juguete, de todas formas!).

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y tú quién eres, pequeña? — Le preguntó con un tono calmo y suave. El ver que ella era la causante de aquel ruido le llenó de alivio. La cogió en brazos para poder sentarse y dejar de estar acostado en el suelo. —¿De dónde has salido tú, bonita?

La dragoncita lo miró con un brillo de admiración en los ojos que no comprendió. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, mientras le miraba fijamente. Se hubiera sentido incómodo si hubiese sido cualquier otro juguete; pero no le importaba que ese peluchito le mirara. La curiosidad y el brillo en sus ojos le hacían sentirse cómodo. Según él, los niños debían ser curiosos, si no, no aprenderían nada nunca. Cuando fue a levantarse, la dragoncita saltó sobre su pecho y él la cogió en un abrazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó algo sorprendido. Entonces, se preocupó. —¿Es que te has perdido? — Él conocía mejor que nadie el sentimiento de ser un juguete perdido... ¡qué demonios, lo estaba sintiendo por enésima vez esa noche! —Venga, no tengas miedo...

La dragoncita saltó de sus brazos entonces y salió corriendo. Woody se rascó la cabeza, pensativo y confuso, y se colocó el sombrero bien.

—Qué chiquitina más extraña... — Se levantó y se limpió el polvo y la suciedad del cuerpo. Fue cuando notó que algo le faltaba. —¿Y mi placa?

Miró hacia delante y comprobó que la dragoncita seguía ahí, unos pocos pasos alejada de él, con su placa de sheriff en la boca. El peluche le saludó con la mano derecha, divertida, y luego se echó a correr otra vez, mirando hacia atrás, como si quisiera ver si el vaquero la seguía o no.

—¡Devuélvemela, ladronzuela! — Le gritó Woody mientras corría tras ella.

La dragoncita sonrió para sí. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y, además, estaba cumpliendo su misión.


	5. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo, me gustaría que leyeran esto. Siento no haber estado subiendo nada últimamente a Fanfiction. Primero decidí practicar y mejorar mi inglés, por lo que me uní a Wattpad y escribí algunos fics ahí, y después de unos meses decidí retomar mis historias en español. El problema es que he estado una época de bajona, con muchos altibajos emocionales, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de escribir o subir nada ya que empecé a pensar que mis historias no valían la pena. Es por eso también que quiero agredecer a todos aquellos que hayan comentado, seguido o puesto favorita esta historia o alguna de las otras, de verdad que me hace muy feliz sentir el apoyo.  
Segundo, ahora que me encuentro un poco mejor emocionalmente he decidido volver a los fics en español hasta que regrese a Wattpad. De momento, tengo este que debo retomar otra vez junto con el de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" y he añadido uno de "El rey león", cuya historia fluye un poco más rápida al ser la más reciente. Esto unido a que es mi último año de Bachiller harán que las "updates" sean lentas aunque espero que no tanto. De nuevo, siento la tardanza y gracias por todo su apoyo.  
Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo al usuario feeling nostalgia =)**

**Nada más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

_**"Hay cosas que nunca cambian"**_

Gwendolyn suspiró cansada. Era la... ¿qué? ¿Decimocuarta vez? No, imposible, de seguro habían sido más. Apostaría lo poco que tenía en su poder por que eso había pasado cien veces desde que los conoció. _¿Acaso todos los juguetes como _ellos _son así? _Se preguntó fastidiada. _Si es así, no sé por qué la gente se vuelve loca por ellos..._

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Y qué iban a querer los niños si no? ¿Una muñeca de vaquera vieja? Gwendolyn era realista, muy a su pesar. Miró a esa muñeca pelirroja que siempre le daba un gran dolor de cabeza junto con sus dos compañeros. De los tres, ella era la que estaba peor. ¿De verdad alguien puede ser así? ¿De verdad existe quien pueda vivir tan en su mundo que se crea que es real? Sintió algo de envidia y frunció el ceño mientras la miraba. ¿Por qué Gwendolyn no podía tener las mismas posibilidades que ella? ¿Qué tenía esa loca que ella no?

Maira Nova, la muñeca de guardián espacial de una serie del año 2000, se sentó en una de las cajas, fastidiada, mientras se quejaba de la vaquera. A su lado, estaban Booster Sinclair (un extraterrestre bastante alto y corpulento) y XR (un robotito enano), ambos de la misma serie. Según Gwendolyn sabía, había otro juguete más... ¿Cómo era...? Buzz Lightyear, creía recordar, que era el líder del grupo.

_Lo último que me faltaría a mí... _ Pensó molesta, mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia contenida. _¡Tener que aguantar a otro más!_

—Maira, deberías calmarte, solo quiere que estemos a salvo. — Le decía Booster a su amiga. A pesar de que se creía también el verdadero "Booster Sinclair", había que admitir que era el más realista. Quizá él sí creía a Gwendolyn cuando les decía que eran juguetes.

—¡Es que es la vez número 28 que nos estropea el plan! — Gruñó frustrada la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba de mala manera.

—En realidad, van 29 con esta. — Corrigió XR.

Maira descargó toda su ira en un cochecito roto que tenía al lado, pegándole una patada, haciendo que se chocara contra una de las muchas cajas de cartón que cobertizo tenía.

—¡Eh, eh, relájate! ¡Acabo de ordenar esa parte del cobertizo! — Le regañó XR con el dedo índice levantado. Un maníaco de la limpieza como nunca se había visto.

Gwendolyn dejó de prestarles atención cuando oyó otra pelea a sus espaldas. Se encontró con Cassandra, una perra caniche de peluche rosada, peleándose con Wheezy, un pingüino con chillador que había llegado hacía unos meses junto con una pastorcita. La vaquera saltó de encima de la caja en donde estaba sentada para poder acercarse a ellos.

—Eh, chicos, vamos, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó, poniéndose en medio de ambos, mientras hacía gestos tranquilizadores con las manos.

—¡_Ese_ me ha perdido uno de mis lazos! — Respondió gruñendo Cassandra, mientras le enseñaba su oreja izquierda, a la cual le faltaba un pequeño lazo rojo, como el de su oreja derecha.

—¡Por última vez, lo siento, creí que era el mío! — Gritó enfadado Wheezy, señalándose el pecho para que vieran el pequeño lazo rojito que estaba en donde se suponía que debía ser el cuello. —Y _ese _tiene nombre. — Añadió molesto, mientras le daba su lazo.

—¿Es que no pueden estar un día entero sin pelearse y sin volverme loca? — Preguntó retóricamente Gwendolyn, mientras le colocaba el lazo a Cassandra.

—Qué sensación de _déjà vu_... — Comento con una pequeña risita Bo Peep, la pastorcita.

Bo y Wheezy habían sido vendidos en un mercadillo y separados de su familia cuando Andy tenía cerca de 13 años y estaba entrando en la adolescencia, la época en la que los juguetes son dejados en el olvido. Bo Peep pertenecía a Molly, su hermana pequeña; era su lamparita de noche, pero cuando Molly cumplió 8 años decidió que no la quería y se la dio a Andy, ya que él la utilizaba más que ella cuando jugaba. Añoraba los días en los que era parte de un juego, aunque fuera de damisela en apuros. Sus posteriores dueños nada más la dejaban en la mesita de noche hasta que la niña se hacía grande y se cansaba de ella.

Bo Peep fue la que le habló a Gwendolyn sobre Buzz, al ver a los otros juguetes espaciales que pertenecían a su serie. Y le habló, también, de Jessie, los señores Patata, Slinky, Rex... Y de Woody. Cómo le echaba de menos. Un año antes de que ella se fuera para siempre de su lado, Woody y ella habían roto, la cosa ya no funcionaba, pero siguieron siendo buenos amigos hasta el final. La sensación de melancolía la invadió sin querer y apretó su bastón de pastora entre sus manos frágiles de porcelana. Cómo le gustaría volver a ser parte de una familia otra vez...

Pero eso no era posible. Por cosas de la vida, Bo y Wheezy habían terminado en la feria, encerrados en el cobertizo, olvidados. Gwendolyn nunca los dejaba salir. Decía que ahí fuera había un juguete malo que no tenía piedad con nadie y no quería que tuvieran nada que ver con él. La vaquera se convirtió en una amiga cercana. Le recordaba a Woody, tan cabezona y siempre más preocupada por los demás que por ella misma, y, a la vez, recordaba a Jessie, pues las conversaciones con ella eran igual de entretenidas que con la vaquera tirolesa. Al menos, se sentía aliviada de que pudiera toparse con buenos amigos.

Gwendolyn terminó de ayudar a Cassandra con su lazo y miró a los juguetes espaciales. Maira se seguía quejando, pero no mostraba indicios de querer salir afuera otra vez. Por mucho dolor de cabeza que le diera y la desesperara que la pusiera, no quería que sufriera ningún daño. Ni ella, ni ningún miembro de su familia.

_Damon no tendrá piedad con ellos..._ Pensó para sí, mientras apretaba los labios. _Son juguetes algo viejos y uno de ellos es muy frágil..._ Desvió su mirada hacia Bo, que se encontraba también inmersa en sus pensamientos. No podía, no podía soportar la idea de perderlos a ninguno de ellos: a Maira, a Booster, a XR, a Cassie, a Wheezy, a Bo, a...

—¿Anais? — Preguntó en voz alta al darse cuenta del silencio. —¡Anaís! — Gritó, esperando respuesta. —¡Ya decía yo que cuánta tranquilidad! — Gruñó molesta.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta silenciosamente para salir, ésta se abrió estrepitosamente y la dragoncita rosa saltó encima de ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Gwendolyn se sorprendió al principio, pero cuando reconoció al peluche que estaba encima de ella, frunció el ceño y le cogió en brazos mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Anaís!, ¿en dónde estabas? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que...!

Su bronca fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

—¡Devuélvemela! — Gritó Woody, que, sin querer, se acabó chocando contra Gwendolyn.

Los tres juguetes cayeron al suelo mientras los demás les miraban, como si de un espectáculo se tratara. Bo Peep fue la única que se acercó. Al principio para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien, pero al escuchar la voz masculina y ver a su dueño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Woody...? — Preguntó, fascinada, acercándose poco a poco y sujetando el bastón fuertemente entre sus manos. —Woody, ¿eres tú...?

Woody meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, intentando recuperarse del golpe. Se sentía algo mareado. No había dormido bien desde hacía algunas noches y esa carrera lo había puesto peor; pero la voz femenina, suave y tan calma que pronunció su nombre hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se quitó el sombrero de encima de los ojos y la vio: era ella, la mujer que había amado durante años y que siguió queriendo aun y cuando todo se acabó; la pastorcita que le había roto el corazón el día que se fue de su lado para siempre.

—¿Bo? — Preguntó, igual de sorprendido que ella. Se acercó un poco, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. —¡Bo, Dios mío, eres tú, eres tú de verdad! — Gritó contento por ver a su vieja amiga y ex-novia.

—¡Woody! — Gritó contenta al ver que era él de verdad y corrió hacia él, dándole un abrazo; el vaquero la abrazó también, quería abrazarla fuertemente, pero al recordar que estaba hecha de porcelana, se contuvo.

—Creí que no volvería a verte nunca... — Le confesó susurrando.

—Yo también. Me alegra tanto que... — Bo dejó de hablar en ese instante y se apartó de él. —¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso Andy...?

—No, no te preocupes. Andy nos ha regalado a una niña, Bonnie, que vive aquí cerca, solo me he perdido. — Explicó al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

—Sí, en eso de perderte tienes bastante experiencia... — Comentó Bo divertida. Entonces, otra cosa ocupó su mente. Volvió a acercarse a su amigo, con voz esperanzadora. —¿Has dicho "nos"?

—Sí. A Buzz, a Jessie, a los señores Patata, Slinky, Rex, Perdigón...

—¿¡Siguen contigo!? — Preguntó emocionada.

Wheezy se quedó mirándola. Hacía mucho que Bo Peep no sonreía así, la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja y su cara estaba iluminada. Wheezy se alegró de ver a su amiga tan contenta. Se acercó hacia Woody; cuando el vaquero lo vio, se alegró igualmente.

—¡Wheezy! — Dijo Woody, mientras saludaba al pingüino. —Cuánto me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta esta feria?

—Cosas de la vida... — Respondió Wheezy, estrechándole la mano. —¿Y tú? ¿Ya te estás perdiendo otra vez?

—Hay costumbres que nunca se pierden. — Comentó Woody riendo. Mejor que se lo tomara con humor.

Gwendolyn se levantó poco a poco, recuperándose del impacto. Vio a Bo y Wheezy hablando con el completo desconocido que se había chocado con ella segundos antes. Se colocó bien el sombrero y se sacudió la ropa. Anaís saltó a sus brazos y ella le dedicó una mirada severa, como queriendo decirle: "Luego hablamos". Ambas se acercaron a corrillo, la igual que los otros miembros de su familia.

—¿Este es el "Woody" del que siempre me hablabas? — Preguntó Gwendolyn, metiéndose en el círculo mientras miraba a Bo Peep, ésta asintió.

—¿Le has hablado de mí? — Preguntó Woody, algo sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, sheriff? ¡Les he hablado de todos! — Informó la rubia feliz.

—Siento el golpetazo de antes. — Se disculpó Woody, algo avergonzado. —Es que... — Sus ojos fueron a parar a su placa, aún en la boca de Anaís. —¡Mi placa!

—Toma. — Dijo Gwendolyn, que le había sacado la placa a Anaís de la boca y se la tendió. —Lo siento, sheriff, esta Anaís tiene la manía de coger cosas brillantes, tengan o no dueño. Solo sabe llenarme esto de porquería.

—¡No son porquerías, son cosas bonitas! — Se quejó la pequeña con un puchero.

—Como digas... — Añadió Gwendolyn poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Si no he oído mal, te has perdido, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó a Woody.

—Algo así... Pero mi familia vendrá a por mí, no te preocupes.

—¿Tu familia? — Repitió en forma de pregunta, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. —¿Acaso saben que estás aquí?

—Sí. Bueno, creo que sí... — La inseguridad le carcomía por dentro, pero no quería demostrarlo. Menos delante de Bo.

—Seguro que sí. — Afirmó Bo, colocando gentilmente una mano encima de su hombro izquierdo. —Te encontrarán, Woody, ya lo hicieron una vez y lo harán dos veces.

Woody sonrió. Echaba tanto de menos eso: una persona positiva. Normalmente él se volvía loco por cualquier cosa, por muy pequeña que fuera, pero Bo estaba ahí para él para calmarlo y que así pudiera enfrentarse mejor al problema. Aunque ya no fuese su pareja, el corazón de Woody se rompió al saber que no volvería a verla nunca más. ¿Cómo conseguiría seguir adelante sin ella, sin su roca, sin su pozo de sabiduría y comprensión? Por suerte, la encontró justo en el momento que más la necesitaba de vuelta. Quizá su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar.

* * *

—¡Los pies me están matando! — Se quejó el Sr. Patata, sentándose en la acerca mientras se masajeaba los pies.

Los demás juguetes también tomaron asiento, al ver que Jessie y Buzz no paraban de mirar el mapa con cara de frustración.

—Te digo que hay que ir por ahí. ¿No ves el camino? — Le dijo la vaquera.

—Que no. Que es muy largo, mejor ir por este. — Rebatió Buzz.

—¡Eso está lleno de casas y en las casas hay gente, se trata de no ser vistos! — Gritó furiosa Jessie. —Iremos más lento por ahí.

—¿Y seguro que es por ahí? — Preguntó Dolly. —Esto no se ve nada bien.

—Es que ya no quedaba tinta en la _imprimidora._ — Dijo Rex vergonzosamente.

—Se dice "impresora", reptil extinto. — Le corrigió furioso el Sr. Patata.

—Y, por cierto, ¿en qué punto estamos? — Volvió a preguntar Dolly. —Estoy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje.

—¿Tú sola? — Se metió Poni.

—Estamos aquí, gente. — Aseguró Buzz señalando un lugar en el mapa.

—Buzz, vete a acostarte, que estás muy cansado y no riges. — Comentó Jessie con una ceja levantada. —¡Estamos aquí! ¿No ves que ese arbolito es igual a este? — Dijo la vaquera señalando primero al árbol del mapa y luego al real.

—No se parecen ni en el marrón del tronco, Jess.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—Lo digo yo y el sentido común. ¿Eres daltónica?

—Buzz, he visto bastantes mapas en mi vida y sé cómo descifrarlos. ¡Y estos dos árboles son iguales! ¡Por eso te digo que hay que ir por ahí!

—Maldita sea, ¡que es por el camino que yo te digo! ¡Que nosotros estamos aquí! — Dijo Buzz señalando el mismo lugar en el mapa.

—¿Cómo vamos a estar ahí, muchacho? ¡Mira el árbol...!

Dolly meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. _Y fue _ella_ la que nos estaba animando a esto..._ Pensó mientras miraba a Jessie, roja de rabia al no ser escuchada. Dolly sonrió un poco, olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraban. En dos años había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a todos los juguetes de Andy. Jessie estaba entre sus mejores amigas, esa vaquera era una fiesta ambulante. Siempre con una sonrisa y una energía juvenil envidiable, Jessie siempre animaba a sus amigos y nunca se daba por vencida; se sorprendió bastante cuando Trixie le contó lo que pasó aquel fin de semana que Mamá y Bonnie habían ido a visitar a la abuela y ellos se perdieron en aquel motel. ¿De verdad le daba tanto pánico la oscuridad y los lugares cerrados y estrechos?

Desde ese día, Dolly estuvo más atenta a Jessie por si acaso acababa encerrada en una caja sin querer o cualquier problema similar... No quería verla sufrir. Dolly había sido la voz de la razón en casa de Bonnie antes de que llegaran Jessie y los otros. Cuando Woody vino, Buzz y él le explicaron las cosas que hacían en casa de Andy como líderes, y muchas de sus ideas le parecían perfectas para tal desastre de familia como era la suya. Así, las reuniones familiares comenzaron en casa de Bonnie también, y la idea del compañero de viaje era que menos que fantástica. El mayor miedo de Dolly era perder a alguien de su familia, y ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Dolly meneó la cabeza de nuevo, intentando alejar ese pensamiento. Se armó de fuerzas. _Encontraremos a Woody._ Pensó para no rendirse. No había podido ayudar a su familia en el motel "Dulces Sueños" al estar ausente, pero ahora estaba ahí y no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. La voz del Sr. Patata la devolvió a la realidad y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, agradeció su mal carácter.

—¡Madre mía, si esperamos a que este matrimonio nos lleve a la feria nos darán las uvas!

—Hacemos lo que podemos, señor Patata. — Le dijo Buzz aguantándose el enfado. Siempre intentaba mantener la compostura y no ponerse al mismo nivel que los demás cuando las cosas se complicaban.

_No puedes perder los papeles; has de mantenerte calmo por_  
_muy mal que estén las cosas. Si no, todos se asustarán_  
_y será un caos incontrolable._

La voz de Woody resonó en su cabeza. Fue una de los consejos que le dio cuando ambos empezaron a liderar el cuarto de Andy. Él tenía razón, si uno de los dos entraba el pánico, los demás juguetes se pondrían el doble de nerviosos, y eso no le beneficiaba a nadie. Por eso Buzz siempre mantenía la serenidad, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, Jessie era todo lo contrario. Soltó el mapa de mala manera y Buzz lo cogió en su totalidad, suspirando; sabía cómo iba a acabar eso.

—¡Aquí hay mucho capitán y poco marinero me da a mí! — Le regañó roja como una grana, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra. —¡Se hace lo que se puede!

—Eras tú la que nos incitó a esta loca búsqueda. — Le reprochó el señor Patata.

—Si te parece nos sentamos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. — Comentó Jessie, llevándose una mano a la frente, presa del cansancio. ¿Cómo lidiaba Woody con ese ser todos los días?

—Estoy agotado... — Se quejó Rex de pronto, dejándose caer en el suelo, después de haber estado de pie viendo la discusión entre Jessie y Buzz.

—Pronto llegaremos, Rex, tranquilo. — Le dijo Buzz, mirando el mapa y al árbol. —Es que ni en el marrón del tronco... No... — Farfulló entrecerrando los ojos.

Jessie le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego, se acercó a zancadas a él y le arrebató el mapa, convirtiéndolo en una bolita y lanzándolo al suelo. Dolly fue a recogerlo y lo miró. Sin duda no se entendía nada. Suspiró frustrada.

—Bien hecho, Jessie. — Le felicitó sarcásticamente Buzz.

—Ese mapa es un asco. — Se justificó la pelirroja.

—Pero es lo único que tenemos para guiarnos. — Le recordó Dolly, tendiéndole el mapa arrugado a Buzz.

—O no. — Contradijo segura de sí misma. —Podemos ir caminando sin rumbo y que el destino guíe nuestros pasos.

—Así es como vas tú por la vida, ¿verdad? — Preguntó el Sr. Patata con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues muy mal no me ha ido. — Le respondió fulminándole con la mirada.

—El muelle me duele como nunca. — Comentó de pronto Slinky. Poni asintió comprensivo mientras se levantaban ambos de la acera.

—Si tuviéramos una forma rápida y segura de ir... — Susurró Dolly por la bajini, aunque todo el mundo pudo oírla.

—Eh, chicos, tengo una idea. — Dijo de pronto Trixie, apuntando con su hocico a una furgoneta negra mal aparcada delante de una casa.

—¿Qué? — Dolly se acercó (junto con los demás) a su amiga y se fijó en el coche. Cayó de pronto en la cuenta. —¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No robaremos un coche!

—No sería la primera vez. — Comentó Hamm.

—¿Es que lo han hecho antes? — Preguntó Jessie curiosa y molesta por no haber sido informada después de todos estos años. —¿Cuándo?

—Cuando les fuimos a buscarlos a Woody, a ti y a Perdigón al aeropuerto. — Explicó Buzz, tampoco convencido de esta idea. —Fue un momento puntual.

—Pues como este. — Se metió Hamm. —Mis pezuñas lo necesitan.

—Esta vez podría conducir yo. — Comentó Patata.

—Se trata de llegar de una pieza, papa. — Le dijo Jessie con una sonrisa burlona. Patata le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

Todos miraron a Buzz y Dolly, que eran los únicos que se oponían a esta idea. Dolly miró suplicante a Buzz, como diciéndole: "Por favor, usa el sentido común y ayúdame". Pero el guardián tenía otras cosas en mente: si seguían en ese plan, no llegarían a la feria a tiempo para encontrar a Woody y regresar. Conociendo su suerte, pensó en la posibilidad de que algo más ocurriera, pero rezó para que fueran tontas suposiciones sin sentido. Buzz lanzó un profundo suspiro y se puso los dedos índice y pulgar sobre la nariz, luego miró a su familia.

—Segundo y último momento puntual. — Sentenció.

Los juguetes suspiraron aliviados y Dolly le dedicó una mirada de: "Traidor".

* * *

Adentro de la casa, la familia dormía plácidamente, mientras dos hombres encapuchados se llevaban todo lo que podían y lo metían adentro de una bolsa grande y marrón.

—¡Vamos, deprisa! — Apuró en un susurro uno de ellos.

—Tranquilízate. —Respondió el otro medio-gruñendo.

—Nos podrían descubrir o robar el coche. ¡Mira que te dije que cogieras las llaves!

—Que eso no pasa nada, hombre.

Ambos echaron un último vistazo a la casa y luego salieron bastante contentos por el botín que habían conseguido.

—¿Ves como no pasó nada? — Volvió a decirle a su amigo. El otro solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Luego, ambos se quedaron quietos mirando un espacio vacío en la acera, donde se suponía que tenía que estar el coche.

—… ¿Ves, ves? — Chinchó el otro, que aun estando también sorprendido, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. —Ya te dije yo que ser ladrones no era razón suficiente para que nunca nos robaran.

* * *

—Está en buenas condiciones, ha de ser nuevo. — Comentó Hamm, mirando el coche en su totalidad. —Ni siquiera se oye el ruido del motor. — Observó, como siempre tan atento al más mínimo detalle.

—Fue un bonito detalle que se dejaran las llaves puestas. — Dijo contento Rex.

—¡Yo sigo diciendo que esto no está bien! — Seguía quejándose Dolly, meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. —¡Esto es un delito!

—Dolly, para mí alguien que deja el coche mal aparcado y con las llaves puestas es que pide a gritos que le roben, eso en primer lugar. — Le dijo el Sr. Patata, haciendo que la muñequita pusiera los ojos en blanco y se llevara una mano a la sien.

Jessie, por su parte, se encontraba en la parte de los pedales, escuchando las quejas de su familia. Decidió ignorarlos y dejarlo pasar. Se dio la vuelta hacia Slinky, que se encontraba en el freno, y Perdigón que estaba posicionado encima del acelerador.

—Lo están haciendo muy bien, chicos, sigan así. — Los felicitó mientras les acariciaba la cabecita. Luego, de un brinco, se puso al lado de Buzz y cogió el mapa. —¿Todavía sigues con esto? No se lee nada.

—Es lo único que tenemos. — Le recordó.

—Puede haber algo en la guantera. — Se le ocurrió de pronto a Trixie, dirigiéndose hacia la guantera del coche. Al abrirla, un montón de CD se cayeron encima de ella.

—¡Trixie! — Gritó preocupado Rex, corriendo a ayudarla, al igual que los demás.

—Huy, mira, Whitney Houston, me encanta esta chica. — Comentó Hamm, echándole un vistazo a los CD.

—¿Podemos poner música? — Preguntó emocionado Púas.

—Sí, ¿y por qué no ponemos alrededor del coche una pancarta con luces que diga: "Hola, somos juguetes vivientes y hemos robado un coche"? — Preguntó sarcásticamente Dolly, sacando a Trixie de debajo de la montaña de CD.

—Porque así nos descubrirían, tonta. — Le respondió el erizo.

Dolly entrecerró los ojos y se echó para atrás, mientras respiraba poco a poco para calmarse y no perder los estribos en una situación como esa. Una vez su espalda chocó con la parte de atrás, se oyó un tecnológico "clic" y ella se volvió a poner en su postura inicial.

—¡Eh, un GPS! — Gritó feliz. —Usemos esto.

—¡Muy buena idea, Dolly! — La felicitó Jessie, poniéndose en frente del aparato. —Eeeeh… A veeer…

—¿Sabes usarlo? — Le preguntó Buzz.

—… Sí… — Mintió roja de vergüenza.

—Se nota, ya se nota. — Le dijo el Sr. Patata bastante molesto.

—¿Y por qué no mejor conduzco yo? — Propuso de pronto para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú precisamente?

—¿Qué pasa, una mujer no puede conducir o qué? — Le preguntó enfadada.

—No hablo de las mujeres, hablo de _ti _en particular. — Añadió señalándola.

—¡Oh, por Dios, la Virgen y San José! — Gritó molesta dando patadas a cada santo que decía. —¡Es lo último que me faltaba por oír! — Se dirigió ágilmente hacia Buzz y lo empujó para apartarlo del volante. —Ya verá, que no puedo dice… Que no sé… Es… Vamos, lo máximo ya… — Farfulló enfadada mientras se preparaba para conducir. —Tú, dime qué debo hacer. — Le pidió a Buzz malhumorada.

—Sí, sí, ya voy. — Respondió el guardián mientras se acercaba al objeto, mientras Dolly y él se dedicaban una mirada de "Típico de Jessie".

Buzz y Dolly buscaron un rato que a todos les pareció bastante largo, pero finalmente lograron encontrar la calle correcta. Pulsando un último botón, la voz mecánica de una mujer les indicaba el camino y Jessie, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, daba volantazos. Los juguetes iban de derecha a izquierda sin control, gritando por el impacto, pero Jessie parecía no estarles escuchando.

—¡Jessie, vas a matarnos! —le gritó Buzz colocándose a su lado.

—Sé lo que hago —le dijo la vaquera sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

—¡Te has saltado tres stops!

—Sé _más o menos _lo que hago… —añadió Jessie con una voz que mostraba menos seguridad.

—¡Eh, chicos, ya veo las luces! —dijo feliz Rex—. ¡Es la feria!

—Vale, frenos —ordenó Jessie sin dejar de mirar por el parabrisas. Al ver que no pasaba nada, repitió—: He dicho ¡frenos!

Slinky y Perdigón dieron un respingo y se miraron confusos, luego miraron a los pedales, y después volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—¿Quién era el freno? —preguntó Slinky en voz baja. El caballo solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Frenos! —volvió a ordenar Jessie.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasa? —oyeron a Dolly preguntar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó preocupado y agobiado Slinky.

Perdigón frunció el ceño y miró a los pedales. Finalmente, lanzó un relincho y pensó: _A la porra_, dejándose caer encima del pedal. De pronto, el coche comenzó a ir a gran velocidad y Jessie se encontró perdida, sin saber hacia dónde girar. Entre el griterío de los juguetes, Buzz tuvo que pensar rápido. Ver que estaban apunto de chocar contra la valla cerrada de la feria fue suficiente para ignorar los consejos que Woody siempre le había dado y dejarse llevar por el pánico. Inmediatamente, Buzz tomó el volante entre sus manos y empezó a hacerlo girar hacia la derecha. Jessie, que ya había perdido control, agradeció en silencio que Buzz le estuviera echando una mano y le ayudó a girar el volante.

Mientras tanto, Dolly se hizo paso entre su familia y trepó por el salpicadero del coche, viendo lo mismo que Buzz había visto segundos atrás. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba siendo testigo de cómo el coche daba la vuelta precipitadamente. Quiso creer que todo saldría bien, pero cuando vio el cobertizo que se encontraba frente al coche, la realidad la abofeteó en la cara. No darían la vuelta a tiempo.

—¡Cúbranse! —gritó saltando al asiento del copiloto con el resto de su familia.

En nada, el choque se hizo presente.

* * *

Gwendolyn, al ser la líder de los juguetes de feria, había aprendido a tener los cinco sentidos agudizados, por lo que no era de extrañar que fuera la primera que oyó el chirrido de los frenos de un coche. Dándose la vuelta con la respiración entrecortada, notó la iluminación de los faros por el tragaluz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡A cubierto! —gritó.

Ella se quedó un rato en su sitio, comprobando que todos se ponían a salvo. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando vio que _ella _era la única lo suficientemente idiota como para no esconderse. Maira Nova bajó de la caja donde estaba sentada y apuntó con su láser hacia la pared donde se escuchaba el vehículo. Gwendolyn al menos agradeció que Booster hubiera cogido a XR en brazos y se lo llevó corriendo y gritando al fondo del cobertizo.

—¡No huyan, cobardicas, somos guardianes espaciales! —les regañó Maira chirriando los dientes.

—¡Una lunática eres tú! —gritó enfurecida Gwendolyn.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cogió de la muñeca e, ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja, hizo que ambas se escondieran tras una de las cajas mas cercanas, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. En nada, el choque se hizo inminente. El coche traspasó la pared y cayó a un lado, provocando una nube de humo adentro del cobertizo que hizo a algunos juguetes toser. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente Cassie, la más curiosa, decidió mirar. Después de ella, los demás la imitaron y fueron saliendo de sus escondrijos. Gwendolyn y Woody, instintivamente, se colocaron los primeros, delante de los demás y comprobaron que no había humanos en el vehículo, algo que hizo que ambos vaqueros se miraran con incredulidad. Antes de que nadie pudiera comentar algo al respecto, se escucharon voces venir del interior del coche.

—Vaya batacazo…

—¿Hamm? —preguntó Woody con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé conducir, me dijo, sé lo que hago me dijo…

—¿Buzz? —esta vez Bo preguntó en voz alta junto con Woody.

El parabrisas destrozado fue mostrando las figuras de los juguetes que se encontraban adentro del vehículo. Bo y Wheezy sintieron una gran melancolía y emoción recorriendo sus pequeños pechos, pero fue Woody el que sintió un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo temblando de felicidad.

—¡Chicos! —gritó el sheriff corriendo hacia ellos.

Los juguetes del cobertizo que no habían visto a la familia de Woody jamás, abrieron los ojos como platos ante la escena. Gwendolyn y Cassie se miraron confusas, mientras Anaís reía divertida ante la situación.

—¿_Esa _es la familia con la que vivías? —le preguntó Cassie a Bo.

—Sí… —fue lo único que pudo decir la pastorcilla con una voz más frágil que la porcelana de la que estaba hecha—. Ellos son mi familia —añadió conmovida por la escena que se estaba presenciando y los recuerdos que la invadieron.

—¿Estaban… conduciendo un coche? —fue lo único que pudo decir Gwendolyn, que no salía de su asombro.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian… —comentó Wheezy quien, junto con Anaís, rio divertido.


End file.
